


【柚天】星光（论坛体番外）

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *《【论坛体】听说羽生又要拍新戏了？有没有人一起来追啊？》的那篇番外*上个账号还没有消失前，阿落说想要论坛体这篇文里描述出来的那部他们两个拍摄出来的那部影片的具体内容*就算是生日谢谢大家祝福的谢礼吧*全文都是角色名字，柚子X天天，主演人物是羽生X博洋，所以看起来可能会怪怪的，请不要在意那些细节*另外，对于影片的描写我可能不是很熟，番外写的乱七八糟的，大家就多多包涵叭*这里是1w+的字数，我刚刚写到这里，所以就只更到这里，后面的我会继续慢慢码，不要急*谢谢大家的祝福，这个生日有你们的陪伴，我觉得很幸福！





	1. Chapter 1

如果一切都是注定，那岁月更迭中的喜怒哀乐，都会是你眸中倒映而来的星光。

银河清浅，波澜不惊。

年岁长安于此，

终留一人相伴。

——————

“天天！天天……这里！”人群里柚子站在球场边对着不远处的金天天挥着手大声喊到。

今天是他们班级打篮球赛的日子，柚子比天天来的早，已经在场边转了几圈。

“这么快就这么多人了啊？”金天天凑到场边接过柚子递来的衣服，探头探脑地望着场上的情况，目光他满是肌肉结实的胳膊，耳尖爬上了一丝丝绯红。

“是啊，人好多。”柚子拉了拉衣襟做着热身，环顾着四周。

篮球场外的看台已经坐的差不多，仅剩前两排预留出的空位，防止观众打扰到比赛。

“东西我给你拿着，你好好打，要不我可就把你换下来了！”金天天露出小虎牙笑着说。

“天天对我这么没有信心嘛？”柚子皱起好看的眉头，状似不开心地问到。

“额……也不是，你别生气啊，我这不是没上去场手痒嘛……”金天天可是怕将他惹的不开心。

“哦……”还没等柚子再说什么，集合的哨子已经吹响了。

“那我过去了。”

“嗯，柚子加油！”金天天开心地为他打气。

柚子回头笑了笑，一双眼眯成一条缝，惹的金天天身后的一众女同学一阵抽气。

也难怪，柚子在学校一直都是校草级的人物，人长得干净帅气，学习又好，各项竞赛只要他参加就没有什么拿奖的悬念，学霸的人设俘虏了一众女同学，追他的人就算排不出校门，暗恋他的也几乎能塞满整个楼道。

今天的篮球比赛自从知道柚子会参加后，就有很多人叫着要提前到篮球场占位置。

高中的篮球比赛没有那么多复杂的要求，几个参赛班级，体育老师来做裁判，几个人记分就能开展起来。观众随意，奖励不求，学生嘛，玩的就是个乐呵。

金天天抱着柚子的外套坐在看台上，将手上拿着的两瓶水放到一旁，认真地看着场上。

其实他也会打篮球，只不过这次柚子不同意他参加而已。

他上次因为抢球和同学撞到了一起，虽然没什么大问题，但是膝盖被摔青了一块，青紫的瘀痕让柚子看了十分担心，所以短期内明令禁止他上场打球，就连摸一摸球都会被柚子瞪。

这让他对自己这个青梅竹马的好兄弟生出来一丝丝惧怕的情绪。

所以现在只能乖乖地坐在场外，等他这一场打完后两人一起回家。

他和柚子从小就认识，两个人同班了很久，用同学们的话来说，他们两个好的就像是一个人，没办法，从小到大的兄弟情嘛。

柚子是学霸，从小就是别人家的孩子那种的存在，天天虽然也没太差，可是和他一比也显得暗淡了不少。柚子的家人不在本地，过早的独立让他经常像个小大人一样管着金天天。更何况他的学习成绩好，每到各种考试，金天天就是柚子身后的小尾巴，走到哪里跟到哪里还要让他给讲题。

坐在看台上的金天天回想起前几天下午，他们两个靠在树荫下一起复习，也许是午后的阳光太过温柔，微风太过和煦，不知道什么时候，他顺手便用课本遮着头靠在柚子的肩膀睡着了。

睡醒后的他还被柚子嘲笑了一番，而自己也只好认命地给他揉着被他靠麻掉的半只胳膊。

只是他不知道，在他睡着的那时候，柚子望向他的目光是有多温柔。

被一阵欢呼声打断了思绪，金天天忙看向球场上方的分数牌，柚子干净利落的三分球让他们领先对手几分。

目光扫向球场，柚子也正回头看着他，他开心地笑着鼓掌，一副很激动也很追捧的样子。

柚子向他眨了下眼便转过身去接球了，惹得金天天身后的女生们嗷嗷直叫。

你看，这个人呐，就知道到处释放自己的魅力，真不知道这场比赛之后，又会被他撩出多少迷妹。

金天天笑着摇了摇头。

无可奈何地想到。

场上的比分咬的很紧，金天天坐在台下也很紧张。

每一次的接触与碰撞，都让他捏紧了手中的矿泉水瓶子，直到中场休息，他手心里攥了满满的汗。这可比要他自己上场打球更要紧张，考试的时候也没有过这样。

见到柚子过来连忙拿过一旁的毛巾递给他，柚子接了毛巾后，又顺手拿走了他另外一只手里的矿泉水瓶子。在毫不介意那瓶水被金天天已经喝了小半瓶的前提下，咕咚咕咚地灌下了一大口。

纤细修长的脖颈就在他面前仰起，喉结上下滚动着，那人垂着眸，美好的侧脸如同一帧定格的画面，就那样映在金天天的眼里。

他也随之动了动喉结，仿佛口中生了津液一般，让他不得不吞咽着，防止它们梗在喉间，阻了自己的声音与呼吸。

将盖好盖子的矿泉水瓶递还给金天天，柚子看了一眼分数后擦着头顶的汗水，丝毫没有顾及自己的形象，头发被擦的和独角兽一样，让人看了忍不住想笑。

金天天憋着笑，示意他凑过来点，用手指帮他扒了扒头顶上过长的刘海，顺便蹭掉了他鬓角上一颗要掉未掉的汗珠。

“都被你擦出鸡窝了。”金天天眯着眼睛笑话他。

“怎么？鸡窝就不够帅了么？”柚子挑眉，那俊秀的脸庞勾起一丝笑容，明摆着在那里散发着个人魅力，试图让金天天回答出他心里想要的答案。

“帅！您老人家最帅了！可收了神通吧！你再这样笑，明天我就帮你堵不住你家的家门了！”金天天扯过另一条毛巾按到柚子的脸上给他擦汗，目的就是为了挡住他那惹眼的笑容。

柚子如果再这么笑他金天天可以打包票，明天柚子他们家的大门都有可能被学校爱慕他的女同学给堵上。

您可悠着点吧！

还没说上几句话，下半场的时间就到了，柚子将水瓶和毛巾塞回金天天的手中，拉拉扯扯地小一会才回到球场，金天天觉得自己背后充满了羡慕嫉妒等等不同的目光，如果能够化为实物，他估计自己背上应该满是箭了。

可能他会成为第一个刺向自己扎的刺猬。

薅了薅头发，金天天坐回了看台上的位置，丝毫没有在意其他人，顺手拧开了手上的矿泉水瓶盖，刚喝了一口后才惊觉哪里不对，硬逼着自己咽下去口中的水之后，不可置信地低头瞪着瓶子。

等等！

刚刚……柚子……好像……喝的也是……这瓶吧？？

金天天迅速地眨着眼睛，似乎在回忆刚刚发生了什么，并且在努力地让消化着这个信息的冲击。

半晌，直到身后又爆发出一阵惊呼，金天天才认命地接受已经发生了的事实。

哦，是同一瓶，另外给柚子留下的那瓶还在安稳地立在旁边座位下面，孤零零地在那里放着。

好吧……

喝都喝了，还能吐出来么？

金天天觉得面皮上的温度仿佛又高了几度，一个瓶子喝水什么的，简直超出了他认知的承受范围。眼睛虽然盯着场上那人的矫健身姿，可脑子里早就不知道在怀疑自己什么了。

直到比赛结束的哨声吹响，他才浑浑噩噩地随着人群鼓掌。

高中的时光应当是生命中最为充实的。

虽然忙碌，但是无忧无虑。

柚子依旧每天带着金天天温补功课，一起度过每一场考试，走过每一条一起回家的街道，还帮柚子收过爱慕他的小女生送来的情书。

柚子从来都不会收女孩子送的情书，偶尔还会当面委婉地拒绝，所以她们就将主意打到了金天天的身上，希望通过他来接触到柚子。

可偏偏金天天又是个心软的，见不到小女生的哀求，只能答应代为转达。

金天天这个信使的工作做的还是很称职的，每一封交到他手上的信他都原封不动如实地转交给柚子，只不过每一封信都被柚子妥善地收了起来，直到两人毕业后，柚子将金天天转交给他情书纷纷送还给他，还美其名曰这是看在他的面子上收的，让金天天帮他处理掉。

这个操作可是惊呆了他，无奈下他只好带着打火机，蹲在小区楼下的垃圾桶旁，当着柚子的面一封一封烧的干净利落，飞灰都不剩。

旁人的信件他当然是不能拆开来看，柚子也不接受这些人的告白，自然也都没有要看的意思，既然让他处理，那他除了溜出来烧掉也没其他的办法。直接丢了的话万一被人捡走，对谁都不好。更何况这里是实打实的十几封信，他可不敢随便扔。

在外人看来的哥俩好，实际上在彼此心中的猫腻都是说不得。

金天天偶尔撑着脸看着柚子发呆，每次被抓到都是找各种理由搪塞过去，其实他知道，自己心底有一颗种子正在悄悄萌芽。

当金天天真正确定彼此的心意时，已经是在高中毕业最后的散伙饭上了。

“来来来，我和你说，柚子不喝酒是因为过敏，你金天天可不行，干杯！”一位已经喝到有些舌头打结的同学凑过来敬酒，嘴上还说着不准他推辞的话。

柚子微微侧过头看了一眼端着酒杯一直往金天天身上靠的同学，不着痕迹地将身旁已经有些上头的人往怀里带了带，与那个醉鬼拉开了一些距离。

“天天有些醉了，不可以再喝了。”柚子微皱眉头，看着杯子里被倒满的金黄色液体，嫌弃地推了推。

“诶？柚子，这就是你的不对了。”同学有些口齿不清地说着。“你看你不能喝酒我们也同意你喝汽水了，嗝……可是金天天他说过要替你喝的，再说了……咱们这一毕业就各奔东西，谁像你们俩似的，大学都考到同一所能常见面啊，今天就应该不醉不归！来！干了！”

“干杯！”喝的迷糊的金天天也在柚子的怀里起哄，一双眸子亮晶晶的，可是只要你仔细看，那目光其实已经有些涣散，根本找不到什么焦距，典型的已经喝懵了的状态。

柚子见他这样，也颇为无奈。

金天天端着酒杯就要往唇边送，柚子见状拉过他在半路上的胳膊，就着他的手凑上去就要喝。

金天天像是被突然按开了什么开关一样剧烈地挣扎着，胳膊一歪，将一杯酒都倒在了柚子身旁的地上。

“你要干嘛呀？你不能喝酒不知道嘛？”倒完酒的金天天气鼓鼓地将杯子放到桌上，一只手拉着他的袖子质问到，在座的同学都被他们两个之间突然出现的矛盾给惊呆了，纷纷噤了声。

“不要管我们！你们喝！我和他的事单独解决！”金天天也有些迷迷糊糊地说着，语气软软的，一点气魄都没有。

屋子内又恢复了之前的吵闹，只不过大家都用眼神瞟着坐在一起那两个人，生怕他俩一个没谈妥就打起来。

不过在他们印象中这两个人应该吵不起来架，最多就应该是坐在一起不说话，还算清醒的同学想到这里也就松了口气，他们两个啊，打不起来也吵不到一起去，还是喝酒吧。

金天天努力地保持着自己的一双眼睛用力地瞪柚子，奈何酒劲上来他只想睡觉，瞪一瞪这眼皮就有些打架，可他又倔强强撑的模样看在柚子眼底十分想笑。他摸着金天天的头，将本来就揽在身侧的人按向自己的怀里，催着他眯一会。

“逗你的，我不会喝酒，困了就睡会，等结束了我喊你。”柚子轻柔的声音在头顶响起。

金天天闻言闭着眼点了点头，得到了承诺的他表示相信柚子。然后再他颈窝上蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的位置后就不说话了。

在外人看来柚子好像什么都没做，只是把炸了毛的金天天按在怀里撸了一把头毛，这人就像被钉住了七寸的蛇一样一动不动，任由柚子揽着他，酒也不喝了。

众人都十分惊讶他们俩之间的化学反应，于是纷纷投去了目光，结果都被柚子的眼刀打了回来。便降了音量，继续喝酒，没有了刚刚的那种吵闹氛围。

酒过三巡，大家也都闹够了，喝的也都差不多了，互相搀扶着晃晃悠悠的结账离开。

最无哀愁的时光便是此刻。

没有了繁重的学习压力，准大学生们都在憧憬着不久将来的大学生活。与过往作别，曾经不敢触碰的人生也在家庭的默许里渐渐有所接触，比如酒。

所以他们敢喝的尽兴而归。

柚子扶着金天天走在人群最后，前面三三两两的人相互搀扶打着招呼便也踏上了回家的路。

“天天……天天……能走么？”柚子扶着他往家里走着。

路程并不远，就是带着个醉鬼有些费劲。

金天天睁开眼看着他咯咯笑，也不回答他的问题，小巧的虎牙外露着，一副可爱的模样。

知道他醉的厉害，柚子无奈地扶住他，奈何醉鬼小孩手一推便靠上了巷子里的墙壁，手上扯着他的衣襟乱晃着，口中还不忘让柚子答应明天陪他打游戏，整个人又软又甜地撒娇，把面前这个人弄的一点脾气都没有了。

柚子半抱半哄地带着他往前走，可他却像只小奶猫一样软软地蹭着他，双眼朦胧，一点都不收敛着自己的可爱模样。

月光温柔地洒了下来，让柚子眼中的景物都镀上了一层柔光，身旁的小醉鬼是那样的天真不设防，让他有些控制不住自己想要接近他的想法。托起他的脸颊，柚子俊秀的脸慢慢地凑近，在他眯着眼睛还不知道会发生什么的时候，将唇瓣印上他那泛着水光的柔软双唇，轻轻地吮吸、碾磨。

柚子在他的口中尝到了酒精独有的味道，但是并不辛辣，反而甘甜。

他喜欢。

他也许醉了，和金天天一样醉在这酒里，也有可能他醉倒的，是这甜腻的吻。

这个情不自禁的吻好像持续了很久，但也好像只有一瞬。直怀中那人因为口中的氧气被人掠夺而微微挣扎起来，他才发觉自己做了什么。

慌乱地松开他，可那个小醉鬼却因为腿软而险些摔倒在地，这让柚子不得不手忙脚乱地继续让他靠在自己怀里。

见金天天面上没有什么不快，柚子这才心下稍安地松了口气。

这个吻，将会是他记忆中的最美好的画面，也只会是他自己的回忆。也是啊，他醉了，醉的什么都不知道了。如果自己再亲一下他，他大概也不会知道。

柚子想着，可是他没有那样做。

怀中的人仿佛吃了什么甜甜的糖果一般咂吧咂吧嘴，半闭着眼睛软下身子一副马上要睡着了的样子。

柚子看了看只好拍醒他。

“天天，醒醒，天天。”

“嗯？”金天天睁开一只眼睛，回身又抱住了柚子的胳膊蹭了蹭，“怎么了哇？不是要睡觉嘛……柚子别吵……”

说着便打了个哈欠，又闭上了撑起来的那只眼。

柚子看他这样是没办法再走回去了，于是哄着他说道:“天天，你先醒醒，我背你，你到我背上再睡。”

“好……要柚子背……”说着小手便向他的背后抓着。

“你乖点，站好。”柚子说道。

没想到金天天意外地配合着站的直直的。柚子拉起他的胳膊，自己转过身半蹲下去，一只手撑着膝盖，另外一只手拍拍自己的肩膀，“天天过来！”

听到柚子叫他，他便向前一扑，刚好趴在了他的背上，一双胳膊环住他的脖子，侧脸贴在他的耳侧，一双细长的腿顺势夹住他精瘦的腰，整个人都被他背了起来。

“走了，我们回家。”柚子笑着对背上背着的金天天说到。

“嗯！和柚子回家！”他开心地应了一声。

不甚宽广的小巷里路灯都相隔甚远，可柚子觉得并不黑暗，反而听着耳畔的呼吸声觉得十分安心。

在柚子看不见的背后金天天微笑着，抿了抿唇角，似乎还能尝到唇边橙子汽水的味道。

好甜。

第二天如约来找金天天打游戏的柚子看到醒来后活蹦乱跳的人，坐在一旁默默地笑着。

好吧，你不知道昨晚那些，也好。

柚子像是松了一口气一般，放下了心底的担子，他生怕金天天记得昨晚他的情不自禁，此后和他疏远。

还好你不记得，还好我可以留在最合适的位置继续守在你身边。

两个人一如往常地坐在一起打着游戏，只不过放松了心情的柚子整个人都沉浸在游戏中，丝毫没有注意到他身旁那个人望向他的目光，是那样的欲言又止，意味深长。

没有作业和烦心事的假期过得飞快，转眼间便到了开学的日子。

大学和高中差别太多，课业虽然不是很忙，但各项活动应接不暇，让两个不同学院的人见上一面都是匆匆忙忙的。

柚子学的是生物，日常的课程就要比金天天的多。反观金天天，一时兴起约了设计，各项社团活动和采风要比专业课程更多。

两个人在本院内是各种意义上的佼佼者，柚子长相俊秀，气质超然，成绩优异，待人十分彬彬有礼，短短不到一个月的时间就让很多女孩子倾慕。

少了高中家长的束缚，和课业的阻拦，这些女孩子更相对主动一些。

而金天天则是因为可爱的长相和随和的性格让很多同学喜欢和他在一起。当然，其中也不乏对他喜欢却不敢说的人。

金天天本以为他们好兄弟的关系可以在他刻意的维持下而走的久远，却发现当自己意识到他的情意后，就会忍不住要求更多。

他渴望他的陪伴，渴望他的目光中只有自己。

他知道这样的想法有些危险，但是他有些控制不住自己的内心。人的欲望总是无穷无尽，他觉得自己就像是一个贪得无厌的怪物，心安理得地享受着柚子的感情与爱护，却始终都站在患得患失的角落不敢去触碰回应。

他也在怕。

怕世俗的不理解，怕父母的指责，怕同学们的异样眼光。他不敢连累柚子，他那么完美，不应该在这种事情上出现问题，他的人生应该是辉煌灿烂的，而不是会被人在背后议论，变成他们口中的那些不正常的人。

金天天面上一如往常，只不过心里，总有一些无法释怀。

变故来的很快，快到两个人都措手不及。

生物专业课程太多，金天天已经有几天没见到柚子了，得知他今天下午的课程还算轻松，两个人约好一起出去吃顿大餐。金天天下午没课，在寝室睡足了午觉后，才晃晃悠悠地从他们学院晃向生物学院。

他一直都记得那个下午，热辣的阳光灼烧着他的皮肤，晒的他头昏脑涨的。好不容易晃荡到柚子宿舍楼不远处的树荫下，还来不及感慨这茂密的树叶救了他的小命，就刚好看到出了宿舍门的柚子被一个女孩子拦下。

看到那个场面，金天天迅速地躲到了一颗法国梧桐粗壮的树干后，偷偷地看着不远处的两个人。

他见过太多的这种画面，女孩子娇羞地递给他情书的模样，他从小见到大。可是到了大学，这还是第一次。

也许没有经常相见时的安全感，金天天突然失去了上前的勇气。

处在焦点中心的两个人引来了很多人的驻足瞩目。这一刻的柚子内心是十分急切的。

他知道金天天马上会过来找他，他不想让这个场面被他看到，不管高中以前金天天见过多少次有人对他表白，又帮他收了多少情书，少不更事的时期谁都不会在意，可是如今不同。

陌生的环境，从不来都不曾熟悉的人群，不同的学院，不再相同的课程和教师，未来更是千差万别的方向，茫茫人海中，他们也许终究会生疏。

柚子不敢试想这个人和自己疏远后从生命中消失的结局，他始终都在怕人生给予的各种波澜起伏会让他们渐行渐远。

他小心翼翼地组织着言辞，对这个刚刚认识不久的同学拒绝着，他担心金天天来了之后会等太久，虽然这会他还没有看到他的身影。

藏在树后的金天天鼻子酸酸的，他知道，柚子不知道自己喜欢他，也不知道他其实是记得那天晚上醉酒之后的轻吻。

但是他不能说。

柚子那么优秀，他应该拥有一个情投意合的女朋友，应该有一段甜蜜的恋情，而不是和他在一起受到同学的白眼和世俗的不容。

也许不同专业和不同的课程，也是注定让彼此疏远的契机吧？

思及此，金天天拿出手机，发送了一条短信后，便头也不回地离开了柚子的宿舍楼。

憋着一口气，从生物学院跑回宿舍楼，突然发现自己现在的情绪根本回不了宿舍，同屋子的人见了他这个模样，大概会问东问西吧。

他突然生出一种无家可归的苍凉感。

大口喘着气，他挪了几步，蹭到一旁的花坛边上，缓缓地蹲下。

他需要控制一下情绪。

他被自己想要远离和逃避的想法紧紧地缚住，挣脱不开，也逃脱不掉。

接到短信的柚子更加着急，明确地拒绝了对方后捏着手机匆匆赶往金天天的宿舍。

他的天天说他不太舒服，所以不想出来了，让他不要担心。

可是他怎么会不担心？他明知道他从来都是报喜不报忧，是那种就算是受伤了都不会喊疼的人，如果真的不是难受的不行，他咬牙也会出来和他吃饭的，这一点他比任何人都有把握。

等他匆匆赶到金天天宿舍楼下时，一眼便扫到了藏在花坛一侧不起眼的那人，团成一个小团子的模样蹲在地上，肩膀都在抖着，看起来就是衣服十分难受的样子。

“天天！你怎么了？怎么在这里？？”柚子慌忙地跑过去，试图扶起他。“哪里不舒服？来，我先陪你去找校医，你别怕。”

金天天很惊讶地看着身旁突然出现的人。

“你……你怎么过来了？”他吸着鼻子问到。

“你说你不舒服我怎么能不来？你别哭，天天，哪里难受？我们去看医生，别怕，有我在。”柚子揽住他的肩，一脸着急的样子，生怕他出了什么问题。

“没……我没事……”金天天擦着脸上的泪，他没想过柚子会因为自己的一句话赶来，他原本的打算是不见柚子的，至少不是现在见。

柚子这么很少见金天天哭，在他面前他一直都是一个乐天派的人，最常见的表情便是笑出虎牙的模样，这时候的泪水简直让柚子心疼的要命。

他蹲下，将人笼在怀里拍着他的背，轻声地哄着。

靠在他的怀里，金天天更加有些忍不住自己的情绪，伏在他肩上哭的的简直难以自制。

等到他情绪渐渐放缓，也已经是五分钟之后的事了。

那是情窦初开的酸涩味道，是刚刚心有所属时的苦辣滋味，他原本是知道自己不应该如此的，可是就是控制不住。

见他的情绪有些缓和，柚子帮他擦着脸上的泪痕，关切的眉眼一直盯着，让他有些不好意思。

“没事了……”他推着他的手，这样的过分亲密真的会让他产生错觉。

“天天为什么难过可以告诉我吗？”柚子问着。

其实他有在思考，金天天既然已经出来了，没有理由蹲在楼下哭，难道他是到了宿舍楼下看到了什么么？

“我拒绝了那个女同学，不会弃你而去的，你不要哭，有什么说给我听好么？”似乎是猜到了什么的柚子向他保证着。

“他们都说你和她很般配的……”金天天低声说道，丝毫没有注意到柚子话里察觉到的意思。

“般不般配都是我说了算，天天也觉得我们般配吗？”他反问。

“嗯……”至少比我要般配，他在心底补充到。

“天天不觉得我们也很般配？”柚子坦然地问他。

“什么？”他惊讶地抬起头，从来没有想过柚子会问出这句话。

“天天，我似乎是猜到了你难过的原因，如果是我猜到的是对的，那么我可以向你保证。”柚子表情庄重了起来。

虽然这个环境差了点，两个人蹲在一起像是做贼一样缩在花坛边上避着人，但是柚子觉得，这个时机很对，如果他不说点什么，也许怯生生的金天天就会转身逃走，留他自己去找那些所谓的般配与不般配，那他不亏死了？

“我不喜欢她，因为我的心里已经有了一个人。”柚子说着便顿了顿，看着他的反应。

金天天浑身僵了一下，似乎是没有料到柚子会这么直白地承认自己有喜欢的人，可这为什么要告诉他？他真的不想知道他喜欢的是谁，也不想知道他拒绝那个女同学究竟为了谁。他只想自己静静地消化这一切，哪怕未来的日子让他笑着看他和他另一半之间的甜蜜爱情，他也会欣然接受。

“哦……”他张了张嘴，喉咙仿佛被堵了一块棉花。哑着嗓子，那声音几乎是从肺腔里挤出来一般，“需要我帮你什么？”他故作轻松。

“大概可以帮忙送情书的……”他费力地笑笑，那面容极度苦涩。

“那……我麻烦天天帮我转达一句话好了。”柚子将他的表情看进眼里，愈发地确定了金天天的心思，整个人都忍不住地欣喜起来。

可这看到金天天的眼中则是另一番意味。

“转达什么？”他吸着鼻子，抱住胳膊的手用力地掐着，刻意地忽略心底的痛苦与难过，强硬地逼自己问出这句话。

柚子见他愈发难过却又硬撑着的面容也有些不忍心。收起试探的小心思，将拉开距离的人重新拥入怀中，金天天顺从地靠在他的脖颈间。

就让我再享受一下这最后的温柔吧……

他奢侈地想。

“天天，要告诉他，我喜欢他。”柚子深情地说着。

好不容易止住的泪水又从他的眼角滑落，他无声地哭着，藏在他的颈窝处，轻轻地点点头。

“我会的……会帮你转告。”他哽咽着，轻声地问。“她是谁？”

柚子顺着他的背，十分坦然地说道:“是你啊……”

“？？？？？”推开他，不可置信地惊讶模样挂在金天天的脸上，那哭出来的泪水更是平添了一分滑稽。

“惊讶么？”柚子说道。“其实很久了……”

“我只是怕吓到你，也怕你不喜欢我，从而影响我们之间的关系……”他恳切地说，面容上都是坚定与坦诚。

“天天，你也是喜欢我的是么？所以你才会难过，才会偷偷躲起来哭，对不对？”柚子哄着问他。

金天天看着他，鼻子一抽一抽的，“对是对，但是你这么直白的说出口……我……我不要面子的么？”

“噗……”柚子看他委屈可怜却又可爱的话语，让他忍不住笑出声。

不管是谁，拿任何东西要让他离开他，他都不会同意的。

“不要难过了，天天，这里人来人往的，我想你也不愿意被人围观，我们先去吃饭，剩下的慢慢谈。”柚子哄着他。

金天天红着眼睛乖巧地点头。

表达清楚彼此心意的两个人正式确定了恋爱关系，两个人也想了办法和家里沟通后，经过学校同意以合租者的身份一同在校外租了一间房。

两个人一起搬家，背靠背坐在一起收拾东西，在夕阳西下的窗前拥抱，澄红的残阳打在两人的侧脸上，他们在彼此的眼中看到了对方的身影，专注且柔情。

甜腻的吻在唇舌间交缠辗转，浴室里腾升的雾气遮不住彼此温柔的眉眼，他覆上他撑在门上的手，紧紧扣住，十指交缠，纤细的腰肢被按在磨砂玻璃前顶弄撞击，吟哦出一室的肉欲缠绵。

时间过得飞快，柚子大三的课业虽然繁重，但是两个人的小日子过的蜜里调油，很多苦闷就被彼此的相伴冲淡了不少。

金天天是学设计的，一天到晚除了正常课程外还要经常跑出去社会实践，学校美其名曰是到处找灵感，实际上是压榨学生们的不同脑洞，让他们可以设计一些出色的作品，代表学校参加各种比赛。

柚子的专业有一个交换生的名额，要求选拔出来一位品学兼优的学生送过去交流学习。学院的领导们经过商议，初步决定安排柚子去参加，他的老师找到他，和他谈了一次，柚子觉得有些放心不下天天，而且还没有和家里商议，一时间不敢直接答应，只能说考虑一下。老师也是知道这种事情没有办法立刻决定的，所以交代了两句顺便强调了一下这次机会难得，让他好好把握。

柚子当然也知道这件事的重要性，更知道机会难得，心底还是有些想去的，但是他顾及的太多，所以有些犹豫。

思考了一整天的柚子很纠结，心情也很烦，打算回家和天天商量一下。好不容易挨到了下午，却被天天告知自己专业那边今天集体出去社会实践了，晚上可能回家会晚，叫他不用等他吃饭早点休息。

因为这个，柚子没来得及在当天和他谈这件事。柚子的家里觉得这件事需要他自己做主，于是便没有给任何建议，随他决定。

柚子和天天在去年就已经和双方父母出过柜了，柚子家里这边还好，可天天家里却因为这件事而引起了轩然大波。虽然最终是父母接受了他们，可是代价始终不小。

每一次天天光裸的身子被柚子拥抱在怀里时，他总会温柔且心疼地摸着他身上那道细长的疤，那是他们出柜时他受伤留下的，也正是因为他的决绝，父母才有所妥协。柚子看着天天身上那条疤总觉得它具有极特殊的意义，以至于每一次都要被他细细地亲吻舔弄，虔诚的如教徒一般。

所以他们眼前面对的这件事，柚子需要找天天来仔细谈一谈。

不过这一等，便徒生出了变故。

柚子在学生会担任部长的职务，他们部门有一位大二的学妹从进入校园后就十分喜欢他。为了待在柚子的身边，她努力地进入了学生会并且就在了柚子所管理的部门，日常也会和柚子一起忙着学生会的各项事物。偏巧，她在昨天意外地知道了学校要安排柚子出国去做交换生的事，在伤心难过的同时也希望他可以去做交换生。然而她在第二天也没得到柚子要确定出国的消息，在她看来，一定是被人给耽误了。

她又怎么会不知道金天天的事情呢？

她喜欢了柚子那么久，早就察觉到这个所谓的青梅竹马一同长大的合租者和他有着多么密切的关系。没有一个亲密的好兄弟提起对方时眼中会闪烁着流光。女生的直觉在判定一件事时，向来都会十分准确。

因为担心他们两个的事情一旦被爆出来，一定会影响到柚子，所以她不敢。这件事自然就埋在她心底，只是她对柚子的另一半十分不满，特别是在出国做交换生这件事上，他更不应该做他的绊脚石。

她绝不能让任何人影响到柚子的前程，就算是他爱的人也绝不可以！

设计院是么？

她联系到了在设计院上学的朋友，打听到金天天今天的课程，趁着他还在上课，便就在门前等他。

学妹如愿以偿地将刚刚下课的金天天堵在了教室门前，见面便表明了来意并对他一通指责。

“你就是金天天？柚子的青梅竹马的‘好朋友’？”她从上到下打量着他。

“额……嗯，我是，请问你是？”金天天应到，不过她的目光让他十分不舒服，好像在审视他一般。很何况她提到了柚子，那就证明她不是单纯为了自己来找的他，而是为了柚子。

“我是柚子的学妹，找你有事。”她说的十分干脆利落，目光里满是鄙夷。“不过我觉得在这里说好像不太方便，我们去那边吧。”

她随手一指，是不远处的假山布景。

这个时间假山附近几乎没有人。

“嗯。”他点点头，脚步一转，便率先走了过去。

“有什么事你就直说吧，是关于柚子的么？”金天天刚刚一路走过来的时候就在思考，柚子生物院的学妹能过来设计院找他，一定是关于柚子的什么事，这一点倒是可以确定的。

“金天天，你不觉得你现在这样很卑鄙么？你霸占着柚子只为了自己所谓的感情，不顾他未来的发展，也不管耽误他多少人生，每天他还要战战兢兢地掩护着，一旦你们之间的关系被人公布出来一定会导致他身败名裂，而且现在他竟然还要为了顾及你的感受准备放弃出国做交换生的机会，他为你付出那么多，如果你真有良心，真的爱他，就应该同意柚子出国继续深造，而不是将他留在国内耽误他！”学妹一字一句就像是连珠炮一样向金天天砸来，让他根本就来不及反应对方说了什么。

“等一下……”金天天叫住她，想确定一件事。

“你说什么出国？什么交换生？”他有些懵，似乎抓住了什么，可是又不甚清晰。

“你不知道？”学妹惊讶地反问道。

她仔细地观察着金天天的表情，发现他好像并不是在说假话。

“这么大的事柚子竟然没有和你商量？”她笑的嘲讽，“原来你也没有那么重要啊。”

“那我告诉你，学校有一个出国的交换生名额，现在想要给柚子，但是柚子到现在还没有给学校一个准话。我还以为柚子会和你商量之后再决定，结果你现在都不知道这件事，那我今天这趟算是白来了。”学妹笑着说道。“既然不是和你商量的，那我也就放心了，希望你能好自为之，不要耽误柚子的发展。”

说完便转身离开了，天天没有再喊住她。

他满脑子都是柚子要去做交换生自己却不知道的念头，他有些慌乱还有些着急，不知道要如何解决。

——tbc——


	2. （二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咸鱼了一个星期，这一周断断续续的在写，所以就没有分开更，这一章9000多字，也算是三章的量了，所以算下来我也没怎么太咸鱼。
> 
> 这应该算是初稿，根本没修，我也没心情修，等我写完之后再统一修改吧。
> 
> 年前肯定更不完，至少还要一万字叭，不要急，让我咸鱼几天。

柚子的学妹走后金天天一个人浑浑噩噩地走回宿舍，满脑子都是柚子要准备出国，可自己却不知道的念头。

是不想和他商量？还是来不及商量？

他思考着可能性，捏着手机想要拨出电话询问，可是手指在界面停留了许久，始终按不下去。

他当然不怀疑柚子对他的感情，但是这么大个事就算他们昨晚来不及说，今天至少也要通知他一声，他怎么都会支持的。

沉浸在自己踌躇中的金天天没有在意迎面走来的人。

“天天！”迎面遇到的女孩子喊着他。

“嗯？是你啊……”金天天条件反射一般地应着，愣了愣，看清楚来人后勉强地牵了牵唇角，挤出来一个微笑，和她打着招呼。

“找我有事么？”他轻声的问到。

这个女孩子金天天还算熟悉。她叫夏风，和他在同一个社团里，社团活动的时候两个人经常混在一起玩，和他算是比较好的朋友。女孩子人长的可爱，性格也很乖巧讨喜，在社团里天天也经常护着她，所以一直关系都还可以。

“我……”夏风紧张地缴紧了手指，脸颊红红的，害羞到不行。

她咬了咬唇，和金天天很相似的小虎牙微微外露了出来，像是下定了决心一般，对着面前的人说到:“天天，我喜欢你，可以和我交往吗？”

还沉浸在柚子那件事的思考中的金天天大脑还是有些转不过来的，他有些呆呆地看着对面的紧张的女孩子，整个人愣愣的。

夏风做了好多天的心理建设，才终于鼓起勇气来找他表白。她喜欢他很久了，只不过一直都担心表白如果被拒绝了，两个人见面尴尬，所以她一直不敢说。这次也是室友看不过去她这样纠结，帮她分析了很久之后，她才鼓起勇气来找天天表白。这会她又紧张又害羞，也没太注意天天的表情哪里不对。如果是往常，她也许早就发现了问题，自然也不会说什么来让他徒增烦恼。

“嗯？”金天天愣愣的，似乎根本不知道她在说什么。这么一会他接收了太多的意外，脑子里满满的根本就转不动，处理信息的那一部分大脑似乎已经因为超负荷而罢工。

可夏风根本不知道他之前遭遇了什么，还以为他没有拒绝自己，是也对自己有好感，整个人都开心了起来。趁着金天天还在发愣，迅速地踮起脚在天天的脸上飞快地亲了一口，然后害羞地转身就跑了。

呆愣的金天天被这一口亲的更懵了，石化一般的人挂着一脸的难以置信盯着夏风离开的方向，似乎想要喊住她解释什么，只不过张了张嘴，没有发出声音。

不过让他没想到的是，夏风对他表白的整个过程都有人在旁边围观，还有人手快地拍了两张照片放到了校园网上，美其名曰“设计院的转角爱情”。

这一个帖子在半天之内火遍了校园网，盖楼的速度简直以秒计算，也真不知道这个时间的学生怎么这么闲。不过也是，很久没有这样爆炸性的现场表白的戏码上演了，更何况在现场还有亲亲，这就足以让很多大一学妹们捂着脸惊呼好浪漫了。

帖子在小半天之内就被挂到了实时最热，就连天天的室友——米沙也打电话给天天，向他询问具体情况，毕竟这种事情说到底对他的影响很大。更何况他是唯一知道天天是有男朋友的人。

天天背着人和米沙说了半天，终于在他再三的保证和解释之下，米沙这边终于不再和他纠缠自己到底为什么会上了校园网论坛的“头版头条”。而且米沙特别提醒了他，这件事如果柚子知道了，他要怎么解释。这件事闹的这么大，他觉得柚子一定会知道这件事的，所以他要怎么把人哄好。

他可是知道柚子对他的感情和对他的占有欲的。

金天天在电话这边挠头叹气，他也没什么办法，更何况堵在他心头的，不单单是这一个简单的事，而是柚子即将出国留学的问题。

应了声，他表示自己会处理，便挂断了电话。

一个下午的课程简直让他如坐针毡。

而柚子知道金天天被人表白这件事绝非偶然。

柚子回到学生会取东西，恰好学妹守在学生会等他。说来也巧，帮她打听金天天课程的那位设计院的同学知道她要找金天天，于是便在校园网出现这个帖子之后没多久，便打电话通知了她。

学妹知道，柚子很少关注这些校园八卦，所以她故意将学生会的电脑打开后调出界面，守着这里等柚子。

柚子到了学生会的时候有些眉头紧锁，看起来心情并不是很好的模样。

老师刚刚和他聊完，最晚明天就要给学校答复，只是现在还有些摇摆。他问过父母，柚子的父母觉得一切主意要他自己拿，他们没什么意见，可金天天这边他还没有时间谈过，就算是要走，自己也要和他有所交代。

所以他这会有些心不在焉的回到学生会的办公室里取东西。

“柚子学长。”学妹见他进来后如往常一样打着招呼。

“嗯。”柚子应了一声，找到自己要的材料便准备要走。

“哇！”学妹感叹地惊呼着。

“嗯？怎么了？”柚子抬起看手上材料的眼皮，对一惊一乍的学妹问到。

“学长，这个人是不是你朋友呀？”学妹故作惊讶地指着屏幕上金天天侧脸的照片问到。“他女朋友原来长得这么可爱，看起来和他很般配啊，‘设计院的转角爱情’让人看起来真是羡慕……”

柚子看到电脑屏幕上金天天的白皙侧脸时也有些微微惊讶，但是听到学妹说的话他瞬间黑了脸。

他走到电脑旁迅速地浏览了一遍网页，面色不善地捏着手中的材料。

“他没有女朋友。”柚子丢下这句话，转身便离开了学生会的办公室。

学妹在他身后投去的眼光意味不明。

柚子回到家的时候金天天已经在等他了。内心情绪复杂的金天天看见柚子面无表情地打开房门，换了鞋子站到他对面，内心也有些酸涩。

“天天，学校有个交换生名额，我想试试。”柚子看着他说道。

“所以……你……决定要出国了？”金天天望着他问到。

“为什么不呢？”柚子依旧面无表情，语气淡淡的。

“哦……那你……注意安全……”金天天调开目光，手指无意识地摩挲着戴在指根的银戒。

那是一枚以柳叶为造型的缠枝戒指，是柚子送给他的礼物。戒指本是一对，金天天因为自己的专业没有那么严格，所以他的戒指是柚子新手给他戴上的。而柚子因为偶尔需要做实验并且也不方便明目张胆地和他戴情侣对戒，所以便将戒指拴在项链上，藏到衣服里。

戒指的柳叶图样是柚子设计的，并且瞒着天天专门跑到银店定制的，这一对戒指可是费了他不少心思。

如今天天摸着它仿佛是一个下意识的动作，他早就习惯了在这个戒指上找到柚子陪伴他的勇气。

“你要收拾东西么？要我……帮你么……”他说完后咬着嘴唇内侧的肉，强忍着离愁别绪问到。

“天天就这么希望我走么？”柚子说着不咸不淡的话，语气有些冰冷，丝毫不像往常一般温和。

“什……什么？”他沉浸在自己的情绪里，有些没懂柚子的意思。

他一直在心底安慰自己，柚子如果决定了出国做交换生，那最多也不过是一年半年的时间，如果课业不太忙，他们每天可以通电话、连视频，虽然从一同生活变成了异地恋，但是如今社会通信那么健全，相距天涯也如同彼岸，自然是能够接受的。

况且即便是做了交换生，柚子终究要和自己一起毕业的，等到交换结束，他们还可以用未来的时光将这段分别的日子补回来。

金天天在极力地劝慰着自己，想着他们已经一同走过了那么多的风风雨雨，这一次不过是出国学习，很快就可以回国的。为了可以让柚子放心，他忍着心里的不舍，强撑着精神准备帮他收拾东西。他的学妹说的没错，他不能拖累他，也不能耽误他未来的发展，对于柚子的专业来说，出国深造绝对的有利而无一害的，所以他支持。不过除了即将分别的不舍外，唯一让他难过的是柚子学妹说的那些话。他又怎么能看不出来这个学妹是喜欢柚子的，甚至还能比他更早地知道柚子要出国交换的事。

“天天是不是准备让我走了之后，自己就可以去找新的女朋友了？”柚子冷笑着质问到。“还是‘设计院的爱情’呢！”

“你……你都知道了？”金天天惊讶着，随即也突然明白了他说的是什么，大概柚子是知道了今天有人和他表白的事了。

可这句话听在柚子耳中颇有歧义，让柚子觉得天天说的是他已经知道了他在学校有新交往的女孩子了。

“我能不知道么？天天，校园论坛已经挂在榜首了！”柚子愤怒地喊道。“是不是我走了，你就自由了？是不是我出国做交换生，你就可以不用再每天对着我了？你就这么希望我走？”

金天天听着他的话，用力的摇头，“不是！不是这样的……”

他觉得委屈，更觉得自己百口莫辩。这些仿佛是罪名一般一句一句扣在他的头上，他不知道自己究竟哪里表现出迫切期待他离开的模样，让他竟然能误会至此。

“难道不是么？天天，我以为你会挽留我，至少会有一丝一毫的不舍，可如今呢？学校确定了人选之后确实是会急着走，但是你竟然不问我为什么要去么？”柚子红着眼眶咬牙问到。“我是打算和你商量之后再决定的，可是你却急着要我走，你当真一点都不挽留我？”

“我没有！我只是……不能……耽误你……”金天天现在心慌意乱，他搞不懂柚子为什么会突然生气。

“呵呵，是耽误我？还是耽误你自己啊？”柚子笑着说，那语气中满是难过与自嘲。

他怎么会相信这冠冕堂皇的理由呢？当他看到天天与那个女孩子亲吻的一刻，他甚至有些压抑不住自己内心的怒火，为什么会这样？难道感情就这样薄弱？他们之间这就要到了尽头？

他本想回来之后问清楚，可天天表现出来的完全是想让他尽快离开的样子，这让他如何能再骗自己说校园网的那些都是假的？

“我说了我没有！我真的只是不想耽误你的未来，你出国了才会有发展，我不能为了留你在身边而影响你……”金天天委屈到红了眼眶，含在眶中的泪水打着圈地转着，他强忍着不让它掉下来。

“够了！”柚子打断他的话，他不想再听到他说着为了自己好的狡辩之词，他的心里已经认定了天天对他的感情有所变化，所以自然不想再听了。

“天天，我们这样……还有什么意思？”柚子转过身不再看他，抖着声音说道。

金天天听到这句话后，不可置信地盯着他的背影。

这是……要和他分手？

他紧紧地抓住自己的衣襟，仿佛在抓着救命的稻草，那盯着那人冷峻的背影，大颗泪水顺着脸颊流下，模糊了全部的视野。

他无法接受地摇着头，一时间心口被堵的死死的。天天一步一步后退着，他觉得如果自己再继续待在这里，一定会窒息而死。

他退到门前，换上鞋子，如炬的目光盯着那人纹丝不动的背，深深地看了一眼后，拉开房门。

“保重。”他留下这句话后便甩上了门迅速离开。

柚子是被戒指落地的弹响声给惊醒的，他僵硬地转过头，看着地板上画着圆圈最后停在原地的那枚戒指，心下一紧。

缓缓走过去，蹲下，捡起，柚子将戒指用力地攥在手心里，指节因为用力都已经泛白。

柚子你看，他将戒指都扔还给你了，你还如何能够走回到他的心里？

金天天不顾着门外淅淅沥沥的小雨逐渐转大，豆大的雨点压在人身上生疼，他在无人的街道上一路跑着。他不敢停下，他怕自己会忍不住回想起刚刚压抑的氛围和柚子冷若冰霜的面容。

直到全身湿透，再也跑不动，他才撑住自己的双腿低着头喘气。

他伸出手摸了一把脸，甩掉手上的水珠直起身子时，只听到“咚”的一声，一枚放在上衣口袋里的硬币便被他带了出去，落入不远处的积水中。

那一瞬间金天天愣了愣。

他抬起右手，上面戴着的戒指已经不见了踪迹，只留下一圈戒痕，摸上去只有一个微微凹陷的痕迹。

戒指！他的戒指！柚子送给他的柳叶戒指！

他迅速地蹲下去，在深深的积水里一寸寸地摸着。雨下的又急又猛，低洼处的积水已经没过手腕，他看不见下方究竟都有什么，只能凭着手感在水中一寸寸地摸着。

口中一直在念着戒指，雨水依旧毫不留情地打在他身上，水痕顺着紧贴的发梢向下流淌这，他却来不及擦上一把。

脸上已经分不清究竟是泪水还是雨水，那悲伤又焦急的面容挂在脸上，最后跪在雨里无声地哭着。

找不到……

他摸到不远处的一个排水口，整个心都沉了下去。这个地方积水那么深，雨水冲刷的力道又重又急，如果直接冲入了排水口中……

他绝望了……

无家可归的金天天仿佛被抽离了灵魂一般顶着大雨走回了宿舍。

现在除了宿舍他没有任何地方可以去。

米沙见到金天天一身湿漉漉地推开门，整个人吓到从床上蹦了起来。

“我的天，老铁你咋啦？”米沙迅速地爬下床，将站在门口还在从身上滴水下来的人一把拉进房间。

金天天双目呆滞，只是摇了摇头，表示自己没事。

“你这样还是没事？吵架了？下这么大雨你就这么淋着回来的？柚子在干嘛啊？”米沙看他那样子一边碎碎念着，一边去拿干净的毛巾让他擦擦头。

可谁知他刚一转身，金天天就支撑不住身体，直接瘫软了身子摔了下去。

“诶？？？你这……天哪……”米沙听到重物倒地的声音，迅速地从洗手间转身跑出来，直接就见到金天天晕倒在地上。

费了半天劲米沙才将人拖到车上打车去了医院急诊。

医生给他检查了一下，不过说他应该只是有些着凉，开了两瓶药先输着，其他的只能暂时留下观察。

米沙攥着金天天口袋里的手机，上面安安静静的，一个电话和短信也没有，他意识到两个人这次好像闹的有点大。

不至于啊，不就是天总被小女生追了么，解释清楚就好了啊，哪里需要闹出这么大的矛盾呢。

米沙费解。

出于同学道义，米沙没有多什么，整夜都留在医院守着金天天。

病情加重是在后半夜。两瓶药输进去后竟然没有什么作用，反倒在后半夜的时候出现了高烧的症状。睡的迷迷糊糊的米沙听到金天天粗重的呼吸声猛然惊醒，一看病床上的人已经烧迷糊了，口中还不断呓语着，一声声地喊着柚子，面容极为痛苦。

米沙叫来值班医生和护士，医生给他量了体温，然后开了些药物，护士迅速地配好了药给他输上液，同时又肌肉注射了一针紧急退烧的药物，一直折腾了快一个小时，医生观察他没有什么特殊反应，才叮嘱家属看好他，如果有什么问题及时呼叫护士。

这下米沙不敢再睡了，盯着金天天的眼睛瞪的像是铜铃，生怕他再烧成刚刚那样，直到凌晨三点多，他才实在顶不住睡了一会。

米沙早起和导师通了个电话，为他和金天天两个人请了假，他自己倒是没什么，现在的课业虽然多，但是对他们来说差几天并没有太多影响。

医院将金天天转入临时病房观察着，早上虽然已经退了烧，可他依旧在昏迷中，所以现在也不能让他回家。米沙跑前跑后办着住院手续，看着病床上那个本来就很白的一张脸现在毫无血色，惨白的堪比身下的床单，不禁地叹了一口气。

米沙不是没有柚子的电话号码，可是现在这个电话不能他来打，他也没办法去打，所以只能忍着。希望柚子能良心发现，给天总打个电话过来。

米沙自觉头秃地薅了薅头毛，唉，爱情果然是一个烦人的东西，不论男女。

柚子一夜也没有睡好，在床上翻来覆去地难受着。他知道自己说那句话让他伤心了，可是他竟然将戒指丢了回来，着实让他难以接受。

柚子拉出藏在衣服里的项链，项链的下方从原先坠着的一只戒指变为了两只，他就那样静静地盯着它们发呆。

他晚上的时候和学校的领导通过电话，既然已经决定要走，那就没有什么需要耽搁的了。

第二天，柚子顶着在床上扑腾出的海胆头匆匆洗漱过后，便赶去了学校。老师告诉他，他有很多材料需要递交。

柚子全身心地投入到准备出国做交换生的准备中，故意让自己忙碌到午饭都没有时间吃，这样才不会有时间想自己如果真的走了，天天要怎么办。

学妹见柚子同意做交换生心下也很愉悦，至少知道自己昨天这几件事没有白做。只要那个设计院的金某人不在耽误柚子学长的前程，她还是能暂时放过他的。

虽然柚子学长这次出国交换自己也会见不到他，但是比起看着他属于其他人，他宁愿自己见不到，至少那个人也见不到。

放下手中为柚子从食堂打好的午饭，学妹很识相地只和他招呼了一声，便离开了。

柚子看了一眼还在冒着热气的饭，心底不禁叹着气，也不知道天天现在在做什么？有没有按时吃午饭？

他甩了甩头，将脑子里的思念全部都甩出去，瞥了一眼一旁依旧毫无动静的手机，叹了一口气，低下头继续写着。

一旁的午饭直到没有了热气，他也没动上一口。

学校那边给柚子发来通知，出国的交换生学校集体订购了后天中午的机票，这也就意味着后天一早，柚子就要带着准备好的行李飞往另一个国家。

他在电话那头低声地应着，一颗心却沉到了湖底。

太匆忙了。

以至于他还没有想好要怎么和家里交代他和金天天之间的问题，更没想过自己就这样匆匆走了，已经一日未归的金天天回家后看到没有了自己的痕迹时，会是怎样的心情。

挂断了学校的通知电话，柚子叹着气。摸着手机屏幕，想要播出号码的手停了下来。

何必呢？

如果天天想回来，应该早就回来了。

柚子想着，关掉了手机屏幕，放到身旁。

金天天是在傍晚的时候才有些清醒的，米沙在这之前已经补了两觉了。

刚刚睁开眼的金天天觉得自己的头特别沉，鼻子也塞塞的，头晕，声音嘶哑，还有些微微咳嗽。

医生检查过后说他没什么大问题，就是有些炎症，再输两天液可能就好了，让他们不必担心。金天天昏沉沉地听着医生的话，这会脑子还不甚清明。

“说吧，究竟发生了什么事？”米沙早就按捺不住内心的痒痒想要等他清醒后询问他到底发生了什么。

“咳咳……咳……”金天天刚想说话，却被咳嗽给堵了回去。

米沙叹着气，拿起一旁晾好的凉白开，放到他唇边，等金天天咳完了这一阵，才张开嘴喝了一口水润喉。

“你说你这……唉……”米沙感叹道。

“没事……”他哑着嗓子，躺回床上喘气。“就是分手了……”

他说的云淡风轻，可那眼里深沉的绝望是骗不了人的。

沙鸥略过尚且留得一波微澜，更何况他们之间这么多年的感情。

心头仿佛被人紧紧地攥着，他偏过脸，故意不让米沙看见另一侧顺着眼角滑落到发鬓中的泪水，整个人无声静默。

“因为什么啊？”米沙扒了扒头发，觉得十分费解。被人表个白是最平常不过的事情，柚子的追求者那么多，天总都还没生气，他怎么能因为这个要和他分手呢？吵个架都算是过分了啊。

“不因为什么，就是分手了，可能时间太久，我们都开始厌倦彼此了。”金天天看着白色的棚顶，喃喃地说着。“我不想再彼此猜疑了，也不愿意再过多纠缠，他有自己更美好的未来，我不能成为他的阻碍……”

“你这是什么话，如果你是个拖油瓶，他又怎么会和你在一起？你们认识这么多年了，早就将对方当做亲人了，现在说这个，你不觉得连自己都骗不过么？”米沙毫不留情地指出他话里的漏洞。

“是啊，正是因为认识太久了，所以才没有什么感情了吧？”他转过头看向米沙。“当所有感情都只化为了亲情，那我们之间可能就只是习惯了对方的存在，这种习惯虽然不容易改变的，但是……我想我们同样都会习惯没有彼此的生活。”

是啊，认识你，喜欢你，爱上你直到现在离开你，不过都是感情在作祟，如果我习惯了有你的存在，那么终有一天，我也会适应你的不存在。

时间早晚而已。

想通了，就没必要执着了。

他艰难地牵了牵嘴角，好似安慰自己一般，安慰着米沙。

“我没事，真的。”他说。“我就是感冒了，等我感冒好了，又是一条好汉。”

“行了，你别笑了，你笑的……真磕碜。”米沙说的直白。

“……”金天天不知道说什么好，于是他选择不吭声。

米沙订了一些外卖，自己吃的开心也不忘了给天总捎上一碗粥。

金天天没有胃口，吃了两口就放下了勺子示意米沙将碗放到一边。

他的左手还在输着液，一时半会也动不了，只能躺在那里全身酸痛还没有力气下床。

高烧的后遗症让他身上的肌肉和骨节仿佛都被都被撕扯过一般，那种酸痛无力并不是他自己能够控制的。

见到金天天精神恢复了一些的米沙悄悄地松了一口气，可谁知等到深夜，金天天又带着啪啪打脸的节奏彻底推翻了米沙想睡一觉的妄想。

刚刚有些睡着的医生被米沙从值班室里敲出来，带上值班护士跟着着急的米沙走向病房。

检查开药，配药输液，整个流程下来没有用上十分钟，可米沙却觉得这是生命不能承受之重的十分钟。

眼见着他烧到昏迷，人事不省的样子，米沙就不得不在心理默念着两个人为什么要这么折磨彼此。

第二天晚上的节奏仿佛和前一天没有什么大差别，以至于米沙看到金天天被推了一针退烧药后，也放心地靠在一旁的陪护床上，耐心地等着他稳定下来。

第二天金天天醒来的时候要比前一天早很多。米沙把他安顿好，说着自己有点急事要回趟学校，便离开了医院。

作为一个同学，米沙能在这种时候在医院里帮他忙前忙后，还在床前陪护，真的是仁至义尽。如果不是米沙，他当时昏倒在马路上，大概也不会有人理吧。

他自嘲地笑了笑，金天天啊金天天，你看你，竟然已经悲惨到这种地步了，真是可笑。

他看了一眼放在一旁柜子上的手机，安静的不可思议。也是，怎么会有人和他打电话？明明自己最期待的那个人已经放弃了自己。

米沙回到学校后直奔生物学院，他知道柚子平时在学校的时候都会在院学生会，于是他便直接上门堵人。

刚巧，柚子这个时候被学校的老师叫走取材料，人根本不在办公室，米沙到了之后便扑了个空不说，还遇到了那个去找金天天的学妹。

米沙根本不知道他们之间的插曲，只是为金天天抱不平，希望柚子能和他和好如初，至少不要再让他高烧到半梦半醒间，痛苦地念着柚子的名字，却得不到任何回应。

回忆起金天天苍白的面容和无比难过的神情，米沙觉得这时候自己必须要让柚子知道金天天所受得苦与他一直以来的念念不舍。

可是米沙被柚子的学妹拦了下来，得知他来自设计院，学妹提高了警觉。

“你是……金天天的同学？”学妹问到。

米沙闻言怔了怔，他很惊讶这个女生能知道金天天这个人，难道是柚子告诉她的？柚子和她之间已经熟悉到可以让她知道金天天的存在了？

“嗯，所以柚子什么时候回来？我有急事找他。”米沙没有细说，就是应了一声。

“如果是金天天的事，那你就不要来找学长了，学长现在没有时间顾及他。麻烦你转告金某人，既然学长已经做出了选择，那请他不要再反反复复地影响学长的决定，大家和和气气好聚好散，非要死缠着，不要最后弄得面子上都不好看。”学妹一番话极其刺耳，米沙不敢相信，如果这个学妹说的全都是柚子的心里话，那金天天所受到的心理创伤，会比他预想到的要大得多。

“学长明天的飞机就要出国了，如果我是他，一定让学长安安心心的离开，也不辜负他们认识这么多年的情分，你说是么？”学妹眯着眼睛问到。

她其实也在赌，赌眼前这个人不知道自己去找过金天天，也不知道她和他说过什么。

学妹其实已经观察柚子两天了，女生独有的直觉告诉她，柚子和金天天之间应该是吵架甚至严重到分手的地步。柚子这两日的情绪明显低落，在学生会时也有些心不在焉，偶尔会盯着手机发呆，每天的饭也根本没有按时吃过，所以她觉得柚子和金天天的感情一定出现了问题。

米沙没有想到他们之间还有这么多问题，他必须回去问清楚金天天到底是怎么回事。但是他走之前还有另外一件事要做。

“柚子和天总之间不管是什么情况，怎样做的决定，身为局外人的你是没有任何资格去评价与劝告的，他们想要以什么关系开始，以什么情况结束，那都是他们自己的事情，我相信柚子不会让你说这些话给他的朋友们听，同样，他也不喜欢任何人干涉他的生活甚至情感。”米沙看着对面的娇小女生挑眉笑着说:“想要得到一个人，并不能从破坏他的感情世界开始，也许你以为他们没有了彼此，就会将目光转向其他人，但是在我看来，这种想法无聊且可笑。柚子从来都不是可以任人摆布的人，对于你，我只想说，好自为之。”

米沙不再顾及柚子学妹闻言后几近扭曲的面容，干净利落地转身离开，他必须要回去询问一下金天天，这到底是什么情况。

柚子拿到了学校提供的机票和退回的相关证件，并在老师的叮嘱下离开了办公室，拿在手上的机票十分沉重，他甚至不想多看一眼。

飞机起飞的时间是明天，也就证明他真的要抛掉一切远离这个城市。可是……天天为什么还是不回来？

他甚至都在想，只要天天说上一句他不再喜欢他了，他就能干脆利落地离开这个城市，可是他没有。

难道他真的放弃自己了？所以才会走的彻彻底底杳无音信。

复杂的心绪让柚子十分烦闷地思考着，手上却在收拾着自己的东西。明天他将离开这个城市，连带着这里的人都要被他留在原地，也许不会再见了。

柚子环顾着这个他们共同生活了许久的房子，这里的每一处都是他们亲手布置的，他们曾经一同在温暖的午后搬家，直到两个人累到大汗淋漓地躺在地板上歇息。他们也曾因为一块桌布的颜色争论不休，直到达成一致，才开心地将它买来认真铺好。他们曾经因为爱心晚餐难吃到捏着鼻子咽下去，却不会辜负对方在厨房为自己忙碌许久的辛苦。他们也曾因为停电而在烛光摇曳下盯着彼此温柔的眉眼，那盈盈火光下一片星河璀璨。

可如今……

柚子知道这三天以来天天都没有回到过这里，家里的陈设丝毫没有动过，似乎是在等着他离开，那样的静默深沉。

回到医院的米沙见金天天正在睡着，便也没有叫醒他，自己沉着脸，一副严肃的模样在思考分析着自己刚刚听到的消息。

金天天睡醒已经是半个多小时之后，他撑起身子坐起来，靠在床头，全部过程也没有让一旁的米沙搭把手。

“你这是怎么了？是不是老师说你了？要不你回去上课吧，我自己没问题的。”金天天看米沙一脸严肃的模样还以为他是被自己连累了，所以他十分愧疚地说道。

“天总，你老实和我交代，为什么他们有人说柚子要出国留学？这究竟是怎么回事？你们两个吵架是不是因为这个？他马上就要走了，你知不知道？”米沙直白地问着，目的就是为了让他不再回避问题。

“嗯，我知道，我怎么会不知道。”金天天笑了笑，他没想再隐瞒米沙什么，既然米沙已经回过学校，那他必然会听说这件事，自己再瞒他又有什么意义。

“他要做交换生出国学习，我不能耽误他。更何况我弄丢了他给我的柳叶，自然也就留不下来他了，所以走就走吧。”金天天低下头看着自己的手掌。

“什么柳叶？什么留？你说清楚点。”米沙追问。

“没什么，不过是他送我的戒指罢了。”他伸出另一只手摸着已经变浅了的戒痕，心底依旧十分难过。“这个不重要了，既然我们已经分开，应该就不会再有什么关系，你不要太在意，等我恢复好了，我会搬回宿舍的。”

当初那对戒指取了柳叶的形状，就代表着留意，也就是留下彼此的意思。可是如今他丢了那枚柳叶戒指，也就代表那份留意已经随之一起丢失了。既然留不得，那就没必要再过于强求。

留不下的，终究是留不下，走就走吧。

米沙叹了口气，他知道他们之间的感情事他是没有立场说什么的，不过看金天天这模样，他根本没有放下这段感情，最终痛苦的也只能是他自己。

摇了摇头，米沙不再吭声。

病房里沉默如水，只有微微的呼吸声是时光的唯一伴奏，它缓缓流淌着，一如匆匆而过的年岁。


	3. 三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为念念过生日，所以这章更新就当做送给念念的生贺吧。
> 
> 虽然是刀，但是看在我辛辛苦苦的份上，就别打我了呗。

“柚子走了。”这是米沙进入病房后对金天天说的第一句话。

“今天上午的机票，这个时间应该已经在机场了……天总……你……没有什么想说的么？”看着病床上没有血色的那张脸，本就白皙的脸庞如今更加惨白。

“没有了。”金天天脸上没有什么表情，只是目不转睛地盯着纯白的床单。“我现在连床都下不了，还能做什么呢？他走就走吧……”

他不知道自己现在的心情需要怎样去表述，毕竟两个人的感情已经走到了尽头，他即便是再舍不得，也挽不回打定主意要离开的人。

柚子一定是伤心难过极了才会彻底放弃他，这几天他虽然不说，但他始终都在等柚子的电话，可是……

同样，他没有办法原谅弄丢了戒指的自己。他清楚地知道，彼此不够信任是导致他们感情出现裂痕的基础，而那么多的巧合才让他们走到了今天这个地步。他不怪柚子，也不怪自己。也许这一切都是命运的安排，否则怎么就巧合到如此地步？

柚子一直都是没有安全感的人，这一点他十分清楚，即便他优秀，他不输任何人。

是自己让他觉得失望了，也是自己被人拍下了与女孩子过分亲密的照片，这些他都无法狡辩，但是唯独他没有想到的是柚子会觉得自己劝他安心离开是为了私心。

想到这里，他牵了牵唇角，“米沙，他既然已经决定了，那我也改变不了什么，我累了，不想再提他了。”

米沙点点头，转身离开了病房，将屋子留给他，米沙知道，这个时候的天天需要的是自我调节。身上的伤痛很容易就会愈合，可心里的却不能。

只是他们都不知道，柚子在机场的候机室等到最后的时刻，直到不得不安检登机时，他才拉着自己的行李箱毅然决然地转身离开，头也未回。

他有多期望在下一刻见到飞奔而来的天天，此刻就有多绝望。摸着颈间项链里坠着的那对戒指，柚子踏上了远去的飞机，从此两人相隔天涯，再无联系。

出国后的柚子几乎和国内的同学都断了联系，两地的时差让他无心计算那个城市的黑天白昼。繁重的学业压的他有些透不过气，刻意的忙碌减少了独处的时间，也就让他没有机会回忆那些过往，久而久之，他也开始习惯。习惯自己一个人生活，习惯在陌生环境里求学，也习惯不再去想念他。

偶尔午夜辗转难眠时，他也只会拿出那对戒指温柔地看着，目光如同看着天天一般，那样深情。

天天在柚子离开后的第二天也不顾米沙的阻拦出了院，断断续续养了小半个月才痊愈。他执意出院的原因一是不想耽误米沙和自己的课程，每天米沙为了照顾他忙前忙后的，耽误了不少时间不说，在学校那里也很难交代。二是他也不想继续在医院里躺着，回到学校他也好转移一些注意力，不至于躺在床上，脑子里每时每刻都会如同过电影一般回放着他与柚子的过往。

出了院的天天对待身边的人虽然还和以前没什么两样，但同学很明显地感觉得到他并不是很开心。

后来，他主动约了夏风一次，当着夏风的面和她将话说清楚后，就退出了社团，任凭大家怎么挽留他都无动于衷。

说到底，夏风也是个开朗豁达的女孩子，不矫情也不纠缠。我喜欢你的想法既然已经表达过了，你不喜欢我，那我也不会强求。也正是因为这样，天天和夏风两个人在之后校园里偶遇时才足够坦然。

天天在那之后将自己的东西都搬回了宿舍，外面租的房子就那么空了下来。睹物思人，他没有勇气在那个充满回忆的地方再继续住下去。

明明那么相爱的两个人共同生活了两年多地方，处处都是离开那个人的身影，他也不能看，也不能想。这个房子让他一个人继续住下去太过残忍，他受不了的。

所以他搬回了宿舍，和同学们住在了一起。只不过这个房子的租赁费用他还在用课余时间打工赚的钱来续交着，他暂时不想将这个房子退还给房东，因为这里包含着他太多的回忆。况且房子当初是他们两个人一起租下来的，如今柚子不在，他不能自己一个人决定这个房子的去留，毕竟这里还有很多天天带不走的，独属于柚子的东西。

自从柚子走了之后，天天就不再如往常一样活泼，整个人闷闷不乐的样子，米沙都看在眼里。他平时吃饭也少，饭量明显不如以往，精神状态也不好，一个学期下来瘦了一圈。

米沙看着天天这样，总担心他压抑的太久会想不开，毕竟从他现在的精神状态和整体表现上来看，天天已经有偏抑郁的倾向。

这可把米沙愁坏了。

临近期末，眼见着他的精神状态越来越差，米沙也坐不住了。他想办法在柚子的同学那里要来了他的新号码，打过去之后就劈头盖脸地将柚子骂了一顿。

电话那边的柚子刚刚早起，接起来的陌生电话将他骂的莫名其妙，要不是语调听着熟悉而且还是中文，他无论如何都不会继续接听这通电话的。

来电显示的地址是那个旧城市，柚子接通之前也曾希望是自己心底那人，只不过他换了号码，可最终这也只是自己的猜测，急切的声音并不是他期待的那个人的。出于礼貌，他没有挂断，而是选择沉默地听着。

渐渐地，他听出来了这通电话的真正意义。天天……是出了什么事么？

电话这边的柚子感觉自己的心脏都要漏跳了一拍，于是他哽着声音试探地问了一嘴天天的近况，结果被对面的人骂的更狠了。

“如果你已经有了新的另一半，那你就当我刚刚什么都没说！”米沙撂下了最后这句话后就挂断了电话，没给柚子留任何反驳的机会。

被柚子刻意隐藏起来的那一处尘封的空间被这一通电话开启，他摸着跳动的胸膛，那里仿佛被人唤醒了一般，咚咚地，一下下敲击出震耳的声音。

所以……是天天的原因么？

他刚刚停摆的大脑迅速恢复转动，在手机上输入那串熟悉到不可能忘却的号码，却迟迟不敢按下拨出键。

他要说什么？他应该说什么？他的第一句话是要说“好久不见”？还是“我想你了”？他还在念着自己么？他接到自己的电话后会欣喜还是会厌恶？他是惊讶还是冷漠！

柚子迟迟不敢按下，当肾上腺素分泌出的那些激动情绪消耗殆尽后，他也冷静了下来。

于是他拨通了另一个号码。

天天不知道米沙曾经背着他给已经出国的柚子打过电话，他甚至在最近都不怎么想着要吃饭，每当夜里彻夜难眠时，自己思念的，也不过是那一人而已。

好不容易挨到临近期末，天天的状态越发的不好，此时天天的家里也发现了他的不对劲，经过父母的盘问，他终于忍不住压抑的情绪，在父母面前一如当年一般，哭的像个七八岁的孩童，那样声嘶力竭，肝肠寸断。

父母不忍心看着自己唯一的孩子继续饱受着内心的煎熬，于是想尽办法，联系了国外的一所大学，准备安排他出国深造，专修设计类课程，这样既可以让他真正地学到知识，丰富眼界，还能让他换换心情，不至于就在这个地方勾起回忆，触景伤情。

国外的心理咨询也比国内的更方便权威，天天这种心理状态根本没有办法靠他自行恢复，只能依靠心理咨询，考虑到这里，将他送出国就已经是一件刻不容缓的事了。

手续由天天的父母拖了熟人办理，从联系好学校到准备离开也不过一周的时间，天天在这期间回到过一次那个房子，里面的陈设与几个月前他搬离时一样，只不过多了一些覆着的灰尘。

他和往常一样，拿起工具开始仔仔细细地打扫着每一个角落，直到整个屋子被打扫完毕，干净的如同他们当初还在一起居住的模样。他环顾着四周，将剩余的一切映刻在脑海里，然后关门落锁。

这应该是他最后一次回来这里，离开了，大概就不会重逢。

回想柚子离开的那段时间，天天本来是有打算联系他的，那么多年的情分他真的不敢相信就这样断了。他好不容易鼓起勇气拨打了旧时的号码，却发现对方早已关机换号。试过一次后，他便绝望了。也是，他没有身份和立场，他只不过是一个已经分手了的旧识，没有他的号码也是应该。思及此，天天劝慰着自己。罢了吧，到底都已经决定分开，又何必再强求那些，最后不痛快的确是两个人……

在这场感情里虽然是天天先摔了门走了的，但是柚子却是在两个人当中第一个放弃主动转身离开的。大概是柚子心灰意冷了吧，才会彻底不要他。

你看他走的那么干净利落，甚至音讯全无，所以你又何必执着着那些不放？更何况他亲手给你戴上的戒指也被你丢了，人也找不到了，大概命里就是注定了这样的结局，再多的自责与懊悔都于事无补，注定了应该放弃的人，是任何手段都强求不来的。

天天将那段感情看的十分重要，所以才导致他根本走不出那个循环往复的自责情绪，最终将他困在那个无法离开的昏暗境地，难以自拔。

也许离开这个地方才是他唯一能够得到救赎的方式。

天天作别了米沙，自己一个人踏上了通往国际的航班，他的父母已经在国外等他，为他积极争取着治疗的机会，希望他能够尽快地放松心情，恢复成那个快乐阳光的人。

天天将自己那把公寓的钥匙交给了米沙，让他代为保管，如果有机会，还要麻烦他将它送还给它真正的主人。

米沙收好钥匙，正想着要不要告诉天天自己前几日曾经给柚子打过电话，不过后来被岔开了话题，他便忘说了。

那日米沙给柚子打过电话后，柚子便联系了本专业的同学帮忙打听天天的近况，奈何临近期末，同学也很难跨越半个学校去打听一个其他学院的普通同学，自然也就先将这件事放了放，谁知这一放，就是一周，也是最为关键的一周。

等不到消息的柚子恰巧配合导师暂时忙完了手中的课题，趁着目前还没有新的课业，他同导师请假后匆匆买了机票回国。

等到他第二天落地赶到学校寻找天天时，他却只找到了留在寝室的米沙。

“这不是说话的地方。”米沙丢下这句话后径自地离开了寝室。柚子一语不发地跟在他身后，来到了校园不远处的一个咖啡厅。

进了包厢后米沙愉悦地坐下点了一杯咖啡，可柚子却没有什么心情，只点了一杯冰水，心下着急地想要知道天天的情况。

“说吧，找我什么事。”米沙开门见山地问到。

“天天呢？”柚子也不废话，抬眸问。“我问过他同学了，说他搬回了寝室，但是我看寝室并没有他的床铺，所以他人呢？”

“他去哪了和你有什么关系？”米沙嘲讽地笑着。“现在来找他，他欠你钱么？”

“我知道打电话的是你，声音我不会认错，所以究竟发生了什么？天天在哪？”柚子急切地逼问。

“发生了什么？你自己做过什么自己不知道么？”米沙恶狠狠地瞪着对面的人，眼中的怒火仿佛要焚烧他一般。

“是谁误解他？伤害他？又是谁决绝地离开他？不再理会他？是你！你既然已经抛弃他了，现在又回来做什么？还嫌将他伤害的不够？你想让他死掉你才甘心么？”米沙猛然站起来靠近柚子，抓着他的衣领，拳头捏的紧紧的，仿佛下一秒就要揍到柚子的身上。

“我没有！明明是……”被米沙一拳打倒到一旁的柚子还没有反应过来，就被他又拉了起来。如果不是适时响起的敲门声，也许米沙的第二拳就落了下来。

服务员敲门送来了他们点好的饮品，及时地制止的米沙即将落下的第二拳。他整理着袖子，应着声。服务员推开门放好两个杯子，虽然疑惑着他们两个之间仇人见面分外眼红的氛围，但也很守规矩地迅速离开了包厢，没有多做停留。

米沙坐下后端起杯子灌下一口咖啡，看着柚子撑着自己，摸上被打了一拳的下颌，唇角微微渗出一点血丝。擦掉唇角的血，柚子坐正后面对着米沙。

“我说过我没有。”柚子气场全开，在气势上压倒了刚刚打了自己一拳的米沙。“是天天希望我离开。”

“他当然希望你离开！”米沙接下他的话。“你只有离开了才能学到更多的东西，他为了不耽误你的未来，忍着自己舍不得的心情劝你出国，明明自己难过的要死，却还要强撑着去劝你，而你却不分青红皂白地冤枉他，让他伤心难过地离开。你知不知道他一个人在雨里待了半宿，你知不知道他在病房里高烧到39度还在念着你的名字？”

柚子被米沙最后的两句话震惊到了。

“怎么……怎么会……天天到底怎么了？”他听不得天天受苦，只要想到他瘦弱的身躯蜷缩在病床上，他心头仿佛被人用力的攥住。

“怎么了？你为什么不问问你的学妹做了什么好事呢？”米沙怒极反笑，他不觉得柚子什么都不知道，这样的惊讶和心疼，装出来给谁看啊。

“学妹？”柚子更摸不到头脑了，这又是什么关系？

“对，你的学妹。”米沙点头。“不要和我说你不认识那个在你们学生会的那个学妹，你知道她背着你都做过什么‘好事’么？”

柚子摇摇头，满腔的不甘和对米沙那一拳的愤怒都被熄灭了。他是真的不知道。

“你还真是无辜啊。”米沙嘲笑着他。“那我一点一点告诉你。”

“你以为天总有了喜欢的女孩子才会催着你离开？你对他的感情就这样不信任？”米沙笑了笑，那笑容里有对天天的不值。“如果不是你学妹找到天天骂了他一顿，他根本就不知道你会出国交换的事，如果不是你哪位优秀的学妹说天天是你的绊脚石，你以为他舍得让你一个人到陌生的国度求学？你知不知道他和你吵完架是淋着雨跑回宿舍，当晚就因为高烧昏迷被送进医院了？你不知道，你当然不知道。因为我去找你的时候被你那位‘亲爱的’学妹给拦住了。当然，你也不知道天总在医院里躺了一周才出院，夜里高烧烧到说胡话的时候还喊着你你的名字，求你别走。你更不会知道他这一个学期究竟是怎样过来的。”

米沙一字一句砸到了柚子的头上。“自你离开后，他退了社团，推了所有的课余活动，不再与周围人过多交往，整个人都郁郁寡欢的，不再笑也不再闹。吃饭变成了他每天必须要经历的磨难，心情压抑让他的胃肠变的极其敏感，多吃几口饭都会吐，整个人都瘦了不止一圈。在他的眼里我看不到光，那空洞洞的黑暗，就像丢了灵魂。”

“这就是你想要的？”他问。

“不……我不知道……怎么……”柚子不敢相信地摇着头，将要出口的话被米沙给顶了回去。

“不知道什么？你离开的那天起就应该知道天天会经历什么！”米沙忍不住提高了声音。“他对你那么依赖那么理解，而你呢？你又做了什么？你指责他、抛弃他，不声不响地离开他，在你眼里天天就那么不值得信任？”

“不是的……真的不是的……”柚子听闻米沙说着金天天的近况心中极其酸楚，他从未想过天天会经历这些，他还以为……难过的只有自己。

“天天他……在哪？”柚子忍住奔涌的情绪，现在迫切地想见到天天，想对他道歉，想向他忏悔，自己那些不信任最终伤害的，都是对方。

“柚子，现在说什么都来不及了。”米沙一句话将他判了死刑。“你以为你还找得到天总么？你没发现，整个校园都没有他继续存在的痕迹了么？”

“为什么这么说？”柚子攥紧了拳头，生怕听到什么不好的消息。

“他走了，他终于离开了这个让他伤心难过的城市，连带着这里的记忆都被他留下了。他需要的是全新的生活，全新的，没有你打扰的生活。”米沙几乎一字一顿地向柚子说着。

“天总不想再有任何人可以打扰他，当然，我也不希望让他伤心难过的人再出现在他的面前，所以，我希望你有自知之明。”米沙的话意有所指。“他好不容易才有勇气走出你给他制造的痛苦，刚刚鼓起勇气面对生活，既然你已经放弃了他，他也选择在今后的时光里忘了你，我希望你能够尊重天总的想法，不要再出现，我不希望他见到你之后回忆起以往那段痛不欲生的日子，所以麻烦你，不要再去纠缠他。”

米沙将手伸到口袋里摸着什么，拿出来之后放到桌子上推了过去。“这个想必你也很熟，天总让我有机会把它交给你，正巧，这把钥匙昨天才到了我手上，今天你就来找我，命中注定，你们两个必然要相互错过。天总是走了，走之前多交了半年的房费，他觉得这个房子不应该由他来处理，所以他告诉我，如果有机会见到你，要我将钥匙给你，然后和你说清楚，这里的一切都随你处置，不用问他，这是他和你最后的联系。”

从今之后，从此以后，再无瓜葛。

**Author's Note:**

> 渣文笔，轻喷！日常祈求评论！


End file.
